its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek
Shrek (シュレック, Shurekku) is one of the various Gods that is present through out The Boomble along with Gru, Ratafak Plachta and Mr. Blobby. Shrek would also later appear in the There And Back Again and Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable series still being represented as a God. Shrek is voiced by Mr.Blooby Riding Morso in most of the dubs throughout all series with the exception of the Portuguese Dub where he is voiced by Categories. Shrek throughout the series is present as the Green Swordsman similar to Guts except he can actually wield a sword and fight Role In The Series He is seen in almost, if not, every episode. He makes pop culture references and is seen with his pals, Hugh Neutron, Doogal, and Zebedee. His main goal is to obtain the golden onion once again. Shreks Bizarre Adventure Shreks bizarre adventure features shrek looking back on his past with Boom Knuckles before they realize they had the Soul Gem hidden in a locker. Shrek had Vietnam flashbacks blaming himself for Boom Knuckleses tragedy at the hands of Applejack, Shrek says he needs to learn the Hamon and goes out to find master Duwang. Other appearances He appears as a minor character in K.O. Joe's Bizzaro Quest ''helping the other lifestyles defeat Twilight Sparkle. '''Shrek' is an ogre (troll in the 4kids dub) who loves to live in his Swamp and isolate himself from the world. He loves eating toast covered with eye juice and freshly peeled skin soup. The only real friends he has are Doogal, Zebedee, Dylan the Rabbit, Donkey, Boom Knuckles, Chaos Mon (she secretly wants to rape Shrek btw), Fiona, Puss in Boots, and the Ghost of Elliot Rodger. * He constantly straps Fiona on a tree and whips her and covers her with onion juice. * He calls his sex offenders Farquaads. * His master his Boom Knuckles. * His best friend is Doogal, because they constantly share pop culture references to each other. Shrek was the original supersaiyan who stopped Kurallas ice age but was sent with him to the spiritual wurl. Kuralla awoke within The blood man But shrek had yet to awaken so Kuralla restarted his ice age but got a dragon fist to the chest by SSJ 9 Buuku killing him instantly and sending him to the spiritual wurl. Shrek rides a Skateboard and shoots himself flying with nuclear farts capable of knocking omnigods out with there stench. Shrek has fought the Brimley family on multiple occasions and killed the king of censorship by burping onion fire. Shrek is revealed to be related to the Brimley family in some way when he stared at Zeebad and paralyzed him giving him a heart attack. Shrek is in some way related to the six heavenly destroyers and is destined to take the throne after the goddess has been killed. Shrek is seen multiple times referencing pop culture and all star midi plays a lot when he is on screen. Shrek likes squeezing eyeballs on top of toast to eat it. Power levels Base: 45,000 (False) True: 9,000,000,000 Category:Goodies Category:Bullies Category:Stardust Crusaders Category:Ogres